Talk:Hairspray (2007 film)/@comment-75.71.69.58-20131221214532
(The next day at school) (Tanner) Hey Mack (Mack) Hey Tanner (Tanner) you know if music be the food of love play on (Mack) Yes Was that Shakespeare? (Tanner) Huh? Uh No That was me sometimes I talk low for effect (Mack) it works (Tanner) Thanks I can do high also but chicks really dig low better (Mack) Yeah (Tanner) You know I dig you Mack You different then other girls around here (Mack) Actually no I,m not different I,m totally the same (Tanner) the same as what? (Mack) As everyone that isn't different (Tanner) you mind if I write a song for you? (Mack) Yes what word rhythms with Mack? Smack? That's a terrible song Really Tanner you only like me because you think that running into you was destiny But not our destiny Your destiny with somebody that you meant to be with that isn't me See? (The song starts meant to be the couples starts singing) (Mack) oh good A Song anyway (Tanner) I believe we all have a soul mate the chance for a perfect duet I believe in hopeless devotion I just haven't found her yet But in my mind I see the chick who is meant for me (Penny) Yeah Tracy (Tanner) she will be someone who is lovely someone wonderful and true (Lela) the kind of boy who makes you smile Even when you feeling blue and I know I know he's out there (Tanner) and I know I know she's out there (Tanner and Lela) Most definitely (Tanner) Oh yeah (Lela) Not a phony or a fake (Lela and Tanner) Sweeter then a chocolate shake my meant to be when its meant to be you go kinda crazy Meant to be you forget your own name when its meant to be that's destiny calling and nothing ever will be the same Oh Yeah (Mack) you need a girl who's into music to ride up high on cupids wigs (Brady) find that boy with perfect Hair Hello Hollywood ending with strings oh I know I know she's out there (Mack) oh I know I know he's out there (Mack and Brady) can't you see? (Brady) Oh yeah (Mack and Brady) Maybe you already met the one you never forget (Mack) You Meant to be (Brady and Mack) When its meant to be (Brady) the stars seems to glisten (Mack and Brady) Meant to be (Mack) All the clouds depart (Brady and Mack) when its meant to be that destiny calling and if you listen you find your heart (Mack and Lela) four eyes meet and the meet is sweet could it lead to something more? (Brady and Tanner) what's the deal when the way you feel (All) is something you never felt before? (Lela) Oh (Tanner) Gee (Brady) um (Mack) Plan B? (All) When its meant to be you go kinda crazy Meant to be you forget your own name when its meant to be that destiny calling and nothing ever will be the same (The song ends) (Astoria) you can't stop the beat (Tracy) Astoria (Astoria) Tracy I think I had a dream (Tracy) about kidnap me and Penny? (Astoria) Yeah (At Astoria and tracys house) (Dad) Hey Astoria since you the new girl in baltimore I brought this (Astoria) Awwww a DVD A Phineas and ferb family Christmas I,m gonna sing Let it snow you my new Dad ever time to sing Let it snow Woo (Mom) wow Good job honey (Dad) Thanks